Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) people experience systemic health disparities. A remaining obstacle to growth of our understanding of LGBT health and ability to take steps to address LGBT health disparities is the lack of training resources to support and encourage the development of the next generation of interdisciplinary LGBT population health scientists. The proposed training program will build an educational pipeline to channel aspiring research scholars into this field. Our overall purpose is to provide integrated theoretical and analytical training to students who are passionate about LGBT health issues but are not yet engaged in the study of population health. The 4 weeks long Summer Program that we propose will enroll 12-18 Masters and pre-doctoral level students for a week-long Data Analysis Course, a 3 weeks-long Cornerstone Seminar, Population Research in LGBT Health and Social Life and a 3 weeks long daily Data Lab for hands-on training in secondary analysis of population research data sets.